


Of Heroes and Villains

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, M/M, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe Dameron and Ben Solo/Kylo Ren, and their leading the Resistance and First Order respectively.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Darkpilot Library





	Of Heroes and Villains

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

As far as the now-Kylo Ren remembers, there wasn’t a time when he didn’t want to fix the galaxy. 

Fix. That was what he thought of it as. Seeing his uncle’s frustrations in searching for answers. Hearing about the things Poe saw as a Spice Runner — and later, as part of the New Republic Navy. 

Hearing about his father’s childhood. 

Ben Solo heard about all that and more, and he knew that the bubble that was a happy childhood was just that. A bubble. It was something that others weren’t fortunate enough to have. 

And Snoke...Snoke had only fanned the flames. 

_You could do better than them, child. Of course, Jar-Jar Binks could do better than the people in charge of this galaxy_...

And Ben had wanted to. 

(And anyone who said it was for his own egotism? They were wrong. More than wrong)

***

Returning from Crait isn’t easy, knowing that the others have little faith in him. Kylo supposes for once, General Hux’s distaste is warranted. After all, he did make a fool of himself in what was supposed to be his moment of triumph. Defeating Skywalker, taking his revenge...

He wonders what it would have been like if Skywalker had showed up in person, wasn’t a coward. Would driving his lightsaber through his heart have solved anything? Or would it have been like Han Solo, leaving him more lost than ever?

(He remembers the dice disappearing from his gloved hand. The girl, looking disappointed in him. The Falcon door — and their Bond — closing on him)

(Dear Force, he thinks, why don’t you just finish me)

He’s lost everything. All thanks to Skywalker and his ego and his utter idiocy. He thinks of Poe most of all, the man he left behind because he had to, because on the dark road he was going, he couldn’t take the man he loved.

(What use are good intentions if you can’t save the man you love?)

At least in the comfort of his meditation room, he can draw on his rage. His loss. His humiliation. He can draw on it. Let it boil, and burn him — at least with those feelings, he isn’t waiting for the galaxy to finish him at last. 


End file.
